


first meetings

by verivala



Series: fictober drabbles [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drabble, Fictober, Fictober 2019, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verivala/pseuds/verivala
Summary: Fictober Day 2: “Just follow me, I know the area.”





	first meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I missed day one, but oh well xd
> 
> boring title i know, but i'm tired leave me alone

“Good evening. Do you need help?”

Frustrated, Gellert looked up from the map he was holding. He was about to tell the stranger to leave him alone, but he stopped as he was confronted with a face familiar to him from his Visions. The boy was perhaps a year older than him, with a long auburn hair and a pair of dainty glasses perched upon his long nose. He had a polite look upon his face, and his eyes - a lovely shade of light blue - shone with intelligence. He was Important. Gellert did just not know how yet.

Giving him a charming smile, Gellert bowed his head politely. “Evening, I must admit I am lost.” He lowered his lashes bashfully as if he were embarrassed. “I’m trying to find the house of my Great Aunt.”

The boy gave him a friendly smile. “Perhaps I can help. What is your Aunt’s name?”

“Bathilda Bagshot.”

An interest flared behind the polite mask on the boy’s face. The smile he gave Gellert then was much more genuine. “You are the Professor’s Great-Nephew?”

Gellert nodded. It was as he had suspected. “Yes, I assume you are a wizard then?”

“Yes, Albus Dumbeldore,” the boy answered, holding out his hand to shake.

Taking it, Gellert gave a small bow. “Gellert Grindelwald. A pleasure.”

Albus gave him a curious smile, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses. “What would you have done if I hadn’t been a wizard?” he asked.

“Obliviated you, of course,” Gellert shrugged.

“Pardon me, but you don’t look old enough to have had your trace removed,” Albus said, smiling apologetically.

“I have my ways,” Gellert told him, giving him a smug smile.

The look Albus gave him was amused but impressed. “I would be curious to know what those are.” Gellert barely restrained himself from responding with an innuendo. Albus was an attractive man in his own way, but it was much too early for that.

“Now, just follow me. I know the way,” Albus said, turning around and starting down the road towards the village centre.

They walked in silence for a moment before Albus turned to him and asked, “If I may ask, what were you doing in the graveyard?”

“I was visiting a relative’s grave,” Gellert answered without missing a beat.

Albus hummed thoughtfully. “Is that so? This relative’s name wouldn’t happen to be Peverell by any chance?”

Gellert stopped and turned to sharply look at him. “How did you- ?”

Albus smiled and showed him the book he was carrying. It was an old copy of The Tales of Beedle The Bard. _How interesting._

“You are wearing a necklace with the symbol of the Hallows. I took an educated guess. Although I must say that my guesses are more often right than most people’s.”

Gellert looked down. His necklace was indeed peeking through his clothing. _Arrogant_, he thought, glancing at the smile upon Albus’ face,_ I can work with that_.

“Ah, of course,” Gellert said, giving him an abashed smile. Deciding to test the waters, he continued, “You know, most people believe that the Hallows are a myth.”

“Then most people are very foolish,” Albus answered. This time Gellert’s smile was genuine. It seemed they agreed on something at least. Time would tell how far that similarity would lead.

“You believe that they exist?”

“Yes,” Albus answered. His eyes flickered to the necklace hanging around Gellert’s neck, “and you do as well.”

Gellert bent his head in agreement. Before he could continue their conversation - that was getting more intriguing by the second - Albus stopped in front of a small cottage.

“Here we are,” he announced, giving Gellert a warm smile. Gellert thanked him, and as Albus made to turn and walk away, he was gripped with an impulse to call after him. Albus turned, an inquisitive look on his blue eyes.

Gellert cleared his throat, “As you can see, I’m new to this village.” He paused to seem nervous and apprehensive. “I was wondering if you would be willing to show me around.”

Albus eyes twinkled in the fading light as he answered, “I would be delighted.”

“Tomorrow?” Gellert asked, a surprising feeling of anticipation filling him.

Albus nodded, “I will see you then.”

Then he turned and made his way down the road, leaving Gellert to stare after him. His heart was beating very fast. Perhaps this village would turn out to be more interesting than he had thought

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: bloodtroth
> 
> Tomorrow: crackity crack


End file.
